My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic (gra)
My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic — gra na urządzenia mobilne z systemami iOS i Android, a także na smartfony i komputery z Windows 8 lub nowszym, wyprodukowana przez studio gier Gameloft. W grze wcielamy się w większość bohaterów uniwersum PtM. O grze Zadaniem gracza jest odbudowywanie Ponyville po ataku Nightmare Moon. Żeby ją pokonać, potrzebne są do tego: monety (ang. Bits) i kamienie szlachetne (z ang. Gems). Dzięki nim kupimy rozszerzenia terenu, przez które uzyskujemy dostęp do Kamieni Harmonii. (Odpowiedniki serialowych Elementów Harmonii). Wraz z kolejnymi poziomami uzyskujemy dostęp do coraz to nowszych postaci, w tym Głównej Szóstki i jej otoczenia. Postaci w grze Jak już wspomniano, rozpoczynamy, grając tylko Twilight Sparkle, później dopiero odblokowywujemy kolejne postaci, w tym resztę Mane 6 oraz postaci drugoplanowe, trzecioplanowe i epizodyczne. Każda z aktualizacji ma pewien związek z jakimś odcinkiem w serialu. Minigry thumb|250px|Gra Apple Picking Mamy 7 minigier. Są to: * Apple Picking - zbieramy jabłka spadające z drzew, * Ball Bounce - bawimy się z kucykiem w odbijanie piłki, * Telescope - za pomocą linii łączymy gwiazdy w kształty, * Clear the Skies - zbieramy chmury, by wykonywać Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, * Baloon Pop - przebijamy baloniki w celu szukania: pieniędzy, kamieni, kucyków i budynków, * Equestria Girls Minigame - wybieramy bohaterkę filmu i tańczymy w rytm jednej z piosenek z tego filmu. * Minecart - gra bazująca na odcinku Kucyki i psy. Zbieramy monety, kamienie szlachetne i Tarcze Harmonii. W przypadku gier: Apple Picking, Ball Bounce, Telescope, oraz Minecart mamy do wyboru jeden z 3 mnożników: pojedynczy za 100 monet, podwójny za 1000 monet i czterokrotny za 5 diamentów. W "Baloon Pop" mamy do wyboru jeden z 3 straganów z grą: darmowy (monety i Tarcze Harmonii), za 20 kamieni (kucyki, monety i Tarcze Harmonii), oraz za 30 serduszek (budynki z automatycznym dostępem do kucyków). W Equestria Girls Minigame mamy 4 kamienie milowe: 1000 monet, mała dekoracja, średnia lub duża dekoracja, kucyk. Na jedną serię mamy do zebrania 1000 punktów, a każda z bohaterek ma do wyboru 4 stroje: darmowy, za 2000 monet, 3500 monet i 2 Kamienie. W Clear the Skies należy zbierać monety i białe chmury. Należy unikać czarnych chmur oraz Shadowbolts. Gra ma 120 poziomów, do 80 możemy odblokowywać postaci. Oprócz tego gracz może dodawać znajomych z Facebooka lub poprzez kod znajomego, w celu zgarniania serc, za które możemy nabywać kucyki i budynki. Gra ma już sporo aktualizacji bazujących na różnych wydarzeniach z serialu kolidującymi ze świętami w świecie ludzkim (Dzień Serc i Podków - Walentynki, Noc Koszmarów - Halloween, Wigilia Serdeczności - Boże Narodzenie). Z każdą aktualizacją przybywa kucyków, a fani mogą proponować producentom gry swoje propozycje na tematy związane z grą poprzez profil gry na Facebooku, czy poprzez fora na stronach Gameloftu. Zadania W Ponyville: Naszym celem jest odbudowanie Ponyville i pokonanie Nightmare Moon. Musimy wykonywać zadania by tego dokonać. Zadania można też pomijać za pomocą kamieni szlachetnych. Musimy nabyć większość budynków i kucyków by tego dokonać. Pierwszym zadaniem jest wybudować młyn, a ostatnim aktywowanie Klejnotu Magii. W Canterlocie: W Canterlocie są dwa cele: ślub księżniczki Cadence i Shining Armora (cel główny to pokonanie królowej Chrysalis) oraz przemiana Twilight Sparkle w alikorna. Na farmie Sweet Apple: Pomoc babci Smith w przywitaniu rodziny. W lesie Everfree: Pokonanie inwazjii tajemniczej rośliny i walka z Tirekiem. W Kryształowym Królestwie Gracz musi z pomocą Tarcz Harmonii uwolnić 6 kucyków zamkniętych w kryształach, walczyć z chaszczami generowanymi przez Króla Sombrę, a w efekcie pokonać go i uwolnić Kryształowe Królestwo. Zdobywanie monet i kamieni szlachetnych Monety można zdobyć poprzez zbieranie zysków ze sklepów, granie w minigry: Baloon Pop, Equestria Girls Minigame, Minecart oraz za wykonywanie zadań i udział w Eventach. Kamienie szlachetne zdobywamy w minigrze Minecart lub Baloon Pop, za przejście na wyższy poziom i walkę z mobami za pomocą Elementów Harmonii. Moby: Są to przeszkody i, zależnie od tego w której lokacji się teraz znajdujemy, zmieniające swój wygląd. Canterlot - kopie Mane 6 (najczęściej Twilight Sparkle). Po ich kliknięciu zamieniają się w podmieńce. Ponyville - roje Parasprite'ów. Farma Sweet Apple - gromady wampirów nietoperzy. Las Everfree - pnącza tajemniczej rośliny z odcinka "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle". Canterlot - czarnofioletowe plamy na ziemi. Aktualizacje Lista aktualizacji, ich premier oraz ich zawartości: 1.0 - 7 listopada 2012: Światowa premiera gry. 1.1 - 20 grudnia 2012: Dodanie świątecznych dekoracji, zadań w grze, kucyków (Pipsqueak, Truffle Shuffle, Bowling Pony) i sklepów, śnieg w grze. 1.2 - 14 lutego 2013: Dodano 3 nowe kucyki (Apple Fritter, Wujek Orange, Featherweight), parasprity oraz inne usuwalne rzeczy można było usunąć, gdy nabyło się rzeczy możliwe do ich usunięcia. 1.3 - 15 kwietnia 2013: Dodano Canterlot do lokacji w grze, 10 nowych kucyków, w tym Księżniczkę Cadance, Shining Armora, a także Królowę Chrysalis i jej armię podmieńców, dekoracje ślubne, 40 tematycznych zadań i poprawioną grę Teleskop. 1.4 - 13 czerwca 2013: Redukcja cen kucyków i rzeczy, uzupełnienie Canterlockiej orkiestry, dodanie kina, dodanie 10 nowych zadań. 1.5 - 26 sierpnia 2013: Dodanie Lotus Blossom i Aloe oraz Quake, 10 nowych zadań, 4 nowe animacje dla dekoracji, ulepszona gra w odbijanie piłki. 1.6 - 15 październik 2013: Dodanie minigry o tematyce Equestria Girls, dodanie zadań, po których Twilight zmienia się w alikorna (baza na odcinku Sposób na zaklęcie), dodanie 5 nowych dekoracji o tej tematyce, Flash Sentry jako ekskluzywna nagroda w minigrze EG. 1.7 - 9 grudnia 2013: Możliwość zapraszania i grania ze znajomymi w minigrę EG, dodanie do gry 2 nowych piosenek, dodanie 3 nowych kucyków-nagród w minigrze EG: Konduktor, Bill Neigh, Lightning Dust, dodanie dekoracji świątecznych, śnieg w grze, ubiór głównej 6 bazuje na odcinku Wigilia Serdeczności. 1.8 - 25 marca 2014: Dodanie gry Kopalnia, bazowanie na odcinku Kucyki i psy, dodanie 3 nowych kucyków-nagród: Trenderhoof, Astro Pony oraz Richard Hoovenheart. 1.9 - 4 czerwca 2014: Dodanie Farmy Sweet Apple jako lokalizacji w grze, dodanie 13 nowych kucyków, z czego 4 z sezonu 4, m. in. Cheese Sandwich, oraz 3 w ramach minigier, 15 dekoracji, 9 nowych sklepów i 9 nowych domków, dodanie Dziennych i Tygodniowych wydarzeń, rozszerzenie maksymalnego poziomu do 80, dodanie rodziców Pinkie Pie, limitowana dekoracja na Mundial w Brazylii, mapa lokacji. 2.0 - 6 października 2014: Naprawienie błędów w grze Kopalnia oraz naprawienie zbyt częstego pojawiania się parapsprite'ów lojalności, dodanie języka arabskiego i tajskiego, dodanie 12 nowych kucyków, z czego 4 do Ponyville i 8 do Farmy Sweet Apple, dodanie tablic wyników do minigier, rozszerzenie maksymalnego poziomu do 85. 2.1 - 11 grudnia 2014: Dodanie Lasu Everfree jako lokalizacji, dodanie minigry o totemach, dodanie efektu w grze, jak z odcinków Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle (odcinek), dodano zadanie społecznościowe - nagrodą było Drzewo Harmonii, rozszerzenie zadań dziennych i tygodniowych o zmienioną wersję gry czyszczenia nieba (zamiast monet mamy parasprite'y), dodanie nowych kucyków, oraz Króla Sombry jako prezentu za głosowanie społeczności FB, dodanie śniegu oraz 18 zimowych dekoracji, rozszerzenie maksymalnego poziomu do 90. 2.1.1 - 30 grudnia 2014: Poprawa blędów gry. 2.2 - 26 lutego 2015: Dodanie elementów bazujących na odcinkach Królestwo Twilight. Dodanie zadań, za które dostaje się klucze do Skrzyni Harmonii, Dodanie zamku Twilight w zamian za bibliotekę (nagroda za zadania ze Skrzynią), Dodanie nowych kucyków, Dodanie nowych sklepów, które mieszczą 5 kucyków (zazwyczaj 3), Rozszerzenie Canterlotu, Rozszerzenie maksymalnego PD do 95. 2.2.1 - 16 marca 2015: Naprawienie znikających rozszerzeń terenu w Canterlocie po ich zakupie, Naprawienie głosów głównej szóstki, których nie było w poprzedniej aktualizacji. 2.3 - 21 kwietnia 2015: Wydarzenie specjalne, oparte na odcinku Poszukiwacze smoków, Dodanie limitowanej czasowo wartości handlowej - Szafirów, za które można było nabyć specjalne rzeczy, Dodano 15 nowych kucyków, m.in: Ace'a, Comet Tail'a czy Lokaja Randolpha, Zwiększenie maksymalnego poziomu do 100. 2.3.1 - 19 maja 2015: Naprawa błędów. 2.3.2 - 28 maja 2015: Naprawa błędów. 2.4 - 20 lipca 2015: Dodanie Discorda i kucyków z 5 sezonu. Dodanie nowych sklepów. Dodanie możliwości kolekcjonowania kucyków i odbierania nagród za kolekcje. Otrzymywanie powiadomień zaraz po ich opublikowaniu. Dodanie nowych zadań z Discordem. Przeniesienie menu głównego i ułatwienie wyjścia z gry. Dodanie w każdej lokacji ozdobnego przejścia do świata Equestria Girls. Rozszerzenie maksymalnego poziomu do 105 oraz likwidacja księgi kucyków wzamian za kolekcjonerski notes. 2.5 - wrzesień 2015: Dodanie nowych sklepów. Niektóre z nich mogą pomieścić 5 pracujących kucyków. Dodanie nowych kucyków. Dodanie funkcji dziennego logowania 2.5.1 - 24 września 2015: Poprawka błędów. 2.6 - 14 grudnia 2015: 2.6.1 - 2016: 2.7 - 2016: 2.8 - 2016: 2.8.1 - 2016: 2.9 - 2016: 3.0 - 2016: 3.1 - 2016: Link do angielskiej wiki: https://mlp-gameloft.wikia.com/ Kategoria:Gry